<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He fenced and he did ballet by SilverAngel999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541874">He fenced and he did ballet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel999/pseuds/SilverAngel999'>SilverAngel999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Ballet, Dorks in Love, Fencing, High School, M/M, One Shot, Pining, gawain has game, lancelot is thirsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel999/pseuds/SilverAngel999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school AU no one asked for.<br/>Gawain is a captain of the fencing team and Lancelot is a ballet dancer. Lancelot has had a crush on Gawain since forever.  Unfortunately for Lance (or very fortunately) Pym likes to meddle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Pym &amp; The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic. I hope you'll enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lancelot never considered himself to be a stupid man. His grades were always where he needed them to be so his scholarship wasn't jeopardised. He was taking all the AP classes he could, he participated in the model united nations and the chess club before his ballet practice took up practically all his time not spent on school. He is also expected to graduate with honours and if everything goes as planned, this time next year, he'll be at Berkley majoring in dance and performance studies.</p><p>So why he allowed himself to be dragged to the gymnasium by Pym, was lost on him. So yeah, he might need to rethink his previous stand on his own lack of stupidity.</p><p>Or maybe he'll just blame Pym. She knew exactly why he didn't want to be here and yet she forced him anyway. Because apparently, friends don't let friends keep their heads in their asses.</p><p>Lancelot was seriously contemplating if he didn't have it easier when he was still friendless.</p><p>As a newly transferred sophomore from a catholic school, people weren't exactly lining up to hang out with him. Not that he minded. He preferred moving in the shadows, away from prying eyes of his peers who might ask too many questions. Questions he wouldn't want or know how to answer.</p><p>And it was working for some time. He was only known as that quiet kid in the black and grey hoodies, which was a perfectly valid description.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, the personification of literal sunshine decided to make it her mission to befriend him and thus where sunshine is, shadows can't be. So here he is.</p><p>He might love her, but he'll also kill her.</p><p>"Oh stop frowning," she said and popped another gummy bear into her mouth "We're here to support our friends. You're acting like we're about to be executed." </p><p>Lancelot crossed his arms and leaned back against the beige wall. They were sitting right at the top of the bleachers at least two rows away from everyone else and he refused to move. He isn't a fan of being crowded.</p><p>"That might be preferable. And they're your friends, not mine."</p><p>"That's not how it works. We're a set."</p><p>"They hate me."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. That was her classic response when dealing with his so-called ˝theatrics˝.</p><p>"They don't hate you. They just don't know you. And you try very hard so it stays that way."</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>"I just want to avoid uncomfortable conversations."</p><p>"There wouldn't be any if you actually said something instead of just staring at them."</p><p>"That's my opening move."</p><p>She snorted and offered him a fist full of gummy bears. She took out the red ones. He thanked her and she just smiled. They ate in silence until she piped up again: "You could at least try."</p><p>"I did. I tried talking to Nimue, which is why Arthur keeps glaring at me because he thinks I want to, I don't know, steal her away from him or something. And Morgana thinks I'm creepy."</p><p>"She doesn't- "</p><p>"She does. I heard her talking to Nimue. Oh and Nimue doesn't want to upset Arthur so she avoids me as well."</p><p>Pym was quiet for a second. He could almost see how hard she was trying to think of a rebuttal.</p><p>"Ok, that's fair. But you seem to conveniently leave a certain someone out of that angsty monologue."</p><p>At first, he wasn't sure what she meant, but seeing her oh so terribly amused expression, he figured out pretty quickly who this was about.</p><p>"He doesn't count. You guys aren't technically friends."</p><p>She clutched her chest in an overly dramatic gesture for someone who calls <em>him</em> the second coming of Hamlet. The hypocrite.</p><p>"How dare you. Sure we are."</p><p>"He's Nimue's brother. Doesn't count. Also, I left him out, because we've barely interacted."</p><p>"Which makes today a perfect opportunity for you to do something about it."</p><p>"I'll do nothing, that's what I'll do."</p><p>She let out a frustrated groan.</p><p>"Lance, come on, just go talk to him. He's really nice."</p><p>"He's really not."</p><p>"Ok, fine, he can be a bitch. But <em>usually</em>, he's pretty nice."</p><p>"I'll talk to him when you go talk to Dof."</p><p>She pursed her lips. He took her silence as a victory. He shouldn't have. When a smirk appeared on her face he knew he was screwed.</p><p>"We have a date on Friday. Your move smartass."</p><p>Lance says nothing, hoping this will be the end of that conversation. Silly him.</p><p>"Then I'll talk to him instead of you."</p><p>"You wouldn't."</p><p>"You think? Try me, eyeliner boy."</p><p>He glared at her trying to be as intimidating as his 6'3 figure allowed him to be. Like always his fiery-haired friend only smiled back.</p><p>"I am sick of you whining about him and staring at him in the cafeteria. If I have to hear another soliloquy about his back muscles, I will burn your hoodies.</p><p>She wasn't bluffing, he knew that much.</p><p>"What if-"</p><p>"<em>All</em> of them Lancelot. You'll have to come to school in a t-shirt."</p><p>Before he could respond, the gymnasium erupted in claps and shouts. Our fencing team entered the ˝arena˝.</p><p>Fencing was huge at their school. Huge as in everything danced as the fencing club dictated. There was no privilege that was too patronising for the school when it came to fencers. The best table in the cafeteria, the best lockers, the automatic "get out of detention free" card and naturally most of the funding went to their stick whacking club. Their school's mascot was a knight for shit's sake. A green one, because apparently, it wasn't stupid enough before.</p><p>And all of that is without mentioning that the students were even worse. If you were a fencer, you were popular. You couldn’t be one but not the other. Even if you wanted to. It's hard to jump off the pedestal when you're put on one. As soon as someone joined, their status became almost godlike among the student population. Everyone either wanted to be their friend or date them. More frequently the latter.</p><p>Lancelot detested that. They got so much attention for doing basically nothing. He was feeling all high and mighty about how he doesn't follow the herd in worshipping them. And for the most part, he still doesn't. Except for the teeny tiny exception that is his minuscule ginormous crush on the captain.</p><p>Pym nudged him and stopped his train of thought. She motioned toward the pistes where the captain was already waiting for his first match. Lancelot would have loved if an aneurism or a passing meteor made a de-tour and killed him, but to be completely honest he was enjoying the view of Gawain in his pristine white jacket and plastron, hugging his body in all the right ways.</p><p>Oh god, the back muscles.</p><p>"You deserve some fun. All you do is study and voluntarily break your toes."</p><p>She wasn't the biggest fan of ballet, but she never outright said it. To be fair, she didn't exactly hide it either. She still came to every single one of his recitals.</p><p>"I don't have time for that. And even if I did…" he glanced at Gawain's piste again.</p><p>He sure knew how to move. The quickness in every parry, lunge, the…jump things (he wasn't an expert ok, he knew what Pym told him. Who barely knew anything to start with). It was elegant. He liked the sport, he just didn't like the novelty that came with it.</p><p>"Even if you did…" she reminded him to continue the sentence.</p><p>"Even if I did he wouldn't- I mean- I have no idea if he even likes guys."</p><p>"Gawain?" she asked him this like it was the dumbest thing she has ever heard.</p><p>"Yes!" he responded through gritted teeth. Hoping his tone will send the message that he wanted her to drop it.</p><p>Instead, she burst into laughter. She stopped as soon as she saw his annoyed expression.</p><p>"Oh my god. You serious? He's- "</p><p>"Hi, guys!" Celia's greeting cut her off.</p><p>Nimue, who was right behind Celia, just gave them a small wave.</p><p>Celia was the only person who seemed to have nothing against him. She was as sweet as her girlfriend Morgana was terrifying. He never quite understood how that matchup worked, but they were a surprisingly cute couple. He only nodded at them and Celia gave him a small smile.</p><p>Gawain won the first match and his little group started clapping and whooping. He saluted the audience and shook his opponent's hand. On the other side, Morgana began her match. Celia jumped up and yelled a few encouraging words, not caring that a lot of other students were staring at her.</p><p>He didn't really follow any other match because his eyes were fixated on Gawain who just took off his mask. His hair was made up in a small loose bun and he was conversing with a blond guy he didn't know. He didn't want to admit that just seeing his, a bit sweaty, face made his stomach do a very intricate gymnastics routine.</p><p>He still remembers seeing that face for the first time. It was again Pym's fault. She forced him to wait with her and Nimue for their ride, trying to make them befriend each other. With no success.</p><p>A black Mercedes stopped in front of them. The window rolled down and as soon as his eyes found a pair of emerald ones he was a goner. His hair was resting loosely on his shoulders that day and he just wanted to brush his fingers through them.</p><p>Gawain's eyes examined him from top to bottom before asking: "Do you need a ride too?"</p><p>He only managed a "no, thank you" before he had to escape. If hearing him utter one sentence almost got him hard, he didn't want to experiment with what hearing his deep, silky voice for the whole ride could do to him.</p><p>He avoided him after that, not that Gawain was seeking him out.</p><p>He didn't tell Pym, but she figured it out herself fairly quickly, considering Lancelot was unable to maintain her eye contact whenever she spoke of Gawain.</p><p>                                                                            X</p><p>The competition ended with Gawain winning, Arthur in the third place and someone from another school, who Lance couldn't bother to learn the name of, came in second. Morgana won as well, while a senior (Kaze?) was second.</p><p>They walked toward fencer's locker-room and despite Lancelot's fierce resistance, Pym dragged him with. Gawain, Morgana and Arthur walked out dressed in sweat pants and t-shirts. He couldn't believe it, but Gawain's front muscles were even better than his back ones.</p><p>The physical restraint to not stare was torturous. The couples exchanged a kiss and congratulations. He was starting to think he might succeed in getting through this without interacting with any of them.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>Honestly Arthur, screw you too. Arthur pulled Nimue closer in an overtly possessive manner, which she didn't appreciate at all. She wiggled herself away and gave him a look that told him they're going to have one hell of a discussion later.</p><p>Before Lance could answer, Gawain's honey-caramel-chocolate soufflé voice filled the now empty gym.</p><p>"Arthur, would you mind shutting the fuck up?"</p><p>Both Pym and Morgana snickered.  He had to check that his mouth wasn't hanging open anymore. That was strangely sweet of him.</p><p>"But- "</p><p>"Maybe if you focused more of your energy into fencing instead of jealous delusions you would get a second place."</p><p>Arthur's nostrils flared.</p><p>"Because let's face it, you aren't winning anything as long as I'm at this school."</p><p>Both Nimue and Pym rolled their eyes. Morgana just mouthed "men" to her girlfriend who let out a quiet giggle.</p><p>Gawain smirked at Arthur. He was so pretty even when he was being an asshole. Gawain turned to him and extended his hand.</p><p>"Lancelot right? I don't think we ever formally met. I'm Gawain."</p><p>He shook his hand and let out a shaky: "Ye-Yeah."</p><p>He realized how sweaty his palms were. He pulled away.</p><p>"Sorry. I, um, I sweat easily."</p><p><em>When I am around people I wouldn't mind going down on</em>, was omitted.</p><p>Gawain laughed. Lancelot wants his coffin to be lowered into the ground accompanied by this sound.</p><p>"My hand spent the whole day in a sweaty glove. It's probably me who should be apologizing."</p><p>Lancelot chuckled. That was when he realized something.</p><p>"How did you know my name?"</p><p>"Oh," it was kind of jarring seeing the always confidant captain completely taken aback.</p><p>"Well," he crossed his arms and looked directly into his eyes, like that moment of insecurity didn't happen.</p><p>Wow, comparing them with emeralds was an understatement. Jewels wish to be so beautiful.</p><p> "I asked Nimue after I picked her and Pym up. You were new and interesting. I like new and interesting."</p><p>He was sporting a mischievous grin. </p><p>Lancelot was immensely grateful for the hoodie hiding his now red ears. Neither of them said anything and the silence must have been awkward enough for Pym to intervene.</p><p>"Lancelot does ballet."</p><p>He turned to her baffled.</p><p><em>"What the hell Pym?"</em> was what he tried to project with his eyes.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Gawain's voice brought my attention back to him. His slightly huskier than normal voice.</p><p>As soon as their eyes met again Gawain licked his bottom lip. Lancelot could only nod affirmatively. This was really just not the best time for him to show Lancelot his tongue.</p><p>"You must be pretty flexible."</p><p>He almost choked on air. There was horror on Nimue's face and just pure joy on Pym's.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I guess."</p><p>"He has a recital on Wednesday."</p><p>"Pym, are you kidding- "</p><p>"Is there somewhere you can buy tickets or…"</p><p>Lancelot just stared at him. He wasn't mocking, he genuinely wanted to know.</p><p>"At the entrance."</p><p>"Cool. I haven't been to a ballet performance in a while."</p><p>Nimue looked at him confused.</p><p>"Ballet? You don't even like- "</p><p>She shut up when Morgana smacked her arm. Realization flashed across Nimue's face. She smiled to herself.</p><p>"So, I have to go, but text me the details."</p><p>He turned away to leave but must have forgotten a small detail.</p><p>"Wait! I don't even have your number."</p><p>"Oh, right. Arthur, give him my number."</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>Nimue gave him another sharp look. He sighed and rattled Gawain's number to Lancelot. He could feel his hands shaking.</p><p>As soon as he was finished they all walked out of the gym, leaving him and Pym alone.</p><p>"He gave me his number."</p><p>"He gave you his number."</p><p>"I actually talked to him."</p><p>"You <em>actually</em> talked to him."</p><p>"He might come and see me dance."</p><p>"And then he will take your virginity."</p><p>"Pym!"</p><p>"What?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Gawain POV time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gawain didn't consider himself to be an impulsive man.</p><p> </p><p>In fencing, you can only rely so much on your instincts and muscle memory. Everything else is planing. What would the perfect attack be? How to execute it? <em>When</em> would be the opportune time to execute it?</p><p> </p><p>He would equate it to chess if he knew how to play chess.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't much different with other aspects of his life. He liked control, sue him. He decided to which university he was going to go to in the freshmen year and made sure he knew exactly how to get in. Two weeks ago he got the news that this September he'll be enjoying the full fencing scholarship at UCLA.</p><p> </p><p>It's a pretty good quality he thinks. No matter what his disaster of a sister says. According to her, he's "uptight" and "annoying", but if annoying means having a monitored spending limit that makes sure he isn't using his money on dumb shit he sees on Amazon, he is completely fine being that. He refuses to become the rich kid cliche.</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, he isn't impulsive. Which makes the question "What the fuck is he doing in his nice shirt at the entrance of the community theatre, buying a ticket to see a ballet?" that much more puzzling. He knows the answer of course, but it's better for his pride if he pretends that he isn't actually here just because of a guy.</p><p> </p><p>Well, his parents did donate money to have this theatre renovated. He never visited before, mostly out of the complete lack of interest, but as a member of the family, he probably should at least take a little bit of an interest in some of their projects. So here he is. Taking interest.</p><p> </p><p>It has also occurred to him that he probably wouldn't have needed to pay for the damn tickets if he mentioned who he was. He really should get it together, before the show starts.</p><p> </p><p>He checked his hair in the reflective surface of the golden plaque on the wall. He should have read what was written on it before doing that, because now it looked like he was admiring his parent's names. He's an idiot. At least Lancelot wasn't here to see that.</p><p>It has been a long time since he cared about what someone thought of him. He isn't the kind of person to self consciously make sure his hair is perfect. Or to worry if something he does might make him seem vain or stupid or just plain uninteresting.</p><p> </p><p>He is the person that makes other people do all those things.</p><p> </p><p>But to be fair to himself, Lancelot didn't seem to be just another random guy. For starters, Gawain actually remembered his name. He isn't proud of it, but usually, he doesn't bother even learning them. Yet when he first saw Lancelot, waiting on the pavement with his sister and Pym, he was intrigued. Maybe it had something to do with the eyeliner rimmed crystal blue eyes with darkness behind them. Or the fact that his cheekbones were higher than Gawain's bank account. Lancelot being taller than him could also be a factor. Gawain always had a thing for the tall ones. He was charming too. In a damsel in distress kind of way. And he might need a knight to rescue him.</p><p> </p><p>Or not.</p><p> </p><p>If nothing else he was pretty sure Lancelot was interested. He didn't miss the blush on Lancelot's face when Gawain spoke to him in the gymnasium. It was flattering. And quite cute to be honest.</p><p> </p><p>He checked his watch. 15 minutes 'till the performance starts. Which gives him about 15 minutes to ponder if coming here was a horrible idea or just a dumb one. He isn't running away, but he would also much prefer if this was a play or hell maybe even poetry reading.</p><p> </p><p>Ok not poetry reading, he hates that too, but you know, something not ballet. Or poetry. Why did he even think of that?</p><p> </p><p>Nimue was right, he does pull every and all the stops when it comes to avoiding family "culture" evenings. Because culture apparently always means opera or Philharmonics. And he hates those stuffy fucking suits. You don't have to wear a suit to go to the cinema! No one ever listens to him.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't care that they have a movie room at home, it's not the same. He isn't exactly a cine file, but if he has to choose a form of entertainment it might as well be something that's actually entertaining.</p><p> </p><p>"Gawain? Holy shit."</p><p> </p><p>He turned to see Pym standing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He was surprised to see the red-head but probably shouldn't have been, considering how close she seemed to be to Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi."</p><p>His voice came out sounding way squeakier than he expected. Or wished. She examined him with her eyes, which lacked the bubbly glint she was known for. Suddenly he felt nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it seems I owe Lance 20 pounds."</p><p> </p><p>At first, he was confused as to why she would say something so seemingly random. It only took him a second longer to realize it wasn't random at all.</p><p> </p><p>"You made a bet?" he asked already knowing the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"We did."</p><p> </p><p>"About me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, He was sure you were going to show up and I didn't want him to get his hopes too high up. I might encourage him, but I am not cruel enough to give him false hope."</p><p> </p><p>She gave me a pointed look. An unspoken accusation aimed at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you bet against me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I know you," her matter of fact tone was surprisingly cutting, "and he doesn't. He's naive when it comes to stuff like this."</p><p> </p><p> Her face felt like it was a stranger's when she wasn't smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not trying to do anything."</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"I know how you operate. But listen to me when I say this and listen carefully; he isn't just some dumb bimbo you can screw in the bathroom and then throw away like a used condom," he knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't remember the last time he heard such tone from Pym. He had to fight the urge to take a step back "It's nice that you came, but if you lead him on or hurt him like you tend to do, I will never speak to you again. And I will never forgive you."</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed tensly. Her eyes never left his and he knew she was 100% serious. First, he thought she was going to threaten with bodily harm, but damn if her speech didn't actually make him more worried than any potential broken bone could.</p><p> </p><p>"Understood."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and walked away. His back relaxed and he breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>The worst thing about this whole thing was, that it wasn't in any way unwarranted. She wasn't even the first one to mention his "casanova" ways. Or as Nimue calls it; his "Olympic whoring around". He usually doesn't care what people think of his lifestyle. So he doesn't want to be tied down? Who are they to judge? He is in fucking high school. Especially Nimue, whose taste in men was abysmal.</p><p> </p><p>I mean Arthur? Arthur?! He isn't going to start thinking about that again, because he might start punching something.</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, he enjoys new experiences and also doesn't have much time for dating. So random hookups were a perfect solution. But it's not like he has never dated or doesn't want to. There were guys that he felt like were interesting enough. It just never worked out He figured he'll meet someone in college. Someone who he could spend his free time with and actually feel like it was free time. Not an obligation. Not work.</p><p>He isn't sure what he wants from Lancelot. He doesn't know him. He might be dull as all hell. Or he might be the most interesting person he has ever met. He has yet to have a full conversation with and, until that happens, it's all Schrodinger's cat.</p><p> </p><p>People started moving toward the door. He straightened his shirt and followed.</p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>He had to admit, the ballet wasn't that boring. To be completely honest he doubted it had anything to do with the actual dancing. He had this suspicion because he seemed to lose interest when Lancelot wasn't on stage. Lucky for him, he was one of the leads.</p><p> </p><p>And God could he move. Those jumps were no joke. He was genuinely worried about Lancelot's knees. Also, yeah, he was flexible. And the legs, holy shit.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know toned tighs could make him start fantasizing, but learning is a natural part of life.</p><p> </p><p>The black tights and the black T-shirt were made to be worn by Lancelot. His body aside, his blond hair looked great in contrast. He had them in a bun, similar to those Gawain wore himself, but it looked better on Lancelot. He just had the face for it.</p><p> </p><p>Right now he was dancing with a woman, Gueninear if he wasn't mistaken, it said so in the pamphlet, and they looked really good together. Not that Gawain was jealous.</p><p> </p><p>That would be dumb. She was beautiful though. There was no guarantee Lancelot was gay. He could be bisexual. Or pansexual like Pym. Or just queer or-</p><p> </p><p>When did they start bowing?</p><p> </p><p>Gawain began clapping enthusiastically wanting to make up those few seconds he lost while having debates with himself. Lancelot deserves nothing less than full-length applause.</p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>As soon as it was over he quickly found Pym near the exit. She might have been short, but that girl was hard to miss.</p><p> </p><p>"Had fun?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I actually did. You?"</p><p> </p><p>"I hate ballet."</p><p> </p><p>Didn't expect that. He snorted. That was when he noticed a man holding a bouquet of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, should've I brought flowers?"</p><p> </p><p>She grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"I think he would have actually died if you did that."</p><p> </p><p>Fucking damn fuck, he should have totally brought flowers.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to the man with a bouquet and got an idea. Gawain took a wallet out of his back pocket and sauntered over to the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I buy your bouquet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, what?"</p><p> </p><p>"The flowers? I need them."</p><p> </p><p>"No, man. They are for my girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>He opened his wallet and took out two fifty pound notes.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to give me 100 pounds for this?" He looked down at the red and yellow collection of flowers, both of us knowing they were worth much less,</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you buy something way nicer with that much money?"</p><p> </p><p>He was starting to get on my nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Gawain gritted through his teeth, visibly impatient.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why-"at least visibly to everyone except this guy apparently,</p><p> </p><p>"I am trying to be thoughtful! Will you take the fucking money or fucking not!!"</p><p> </p><p>He silently handed Gawain the flowers and took the money.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>He power-walked away. It's all about confidence. Pym seemed very amused when he came back. The mischievous spark once again present in her grey eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Very resourceful I must say."</p><p> </p><p>"Throwing money at a problem is the opposite of resourceful."</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and he couldn't help, but do as well. She glanced at the bouquet and took the red flowers out. Gawain gave her a puzzled look.</p><p> </p><p>"He hates red."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, But it's only yellow now."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I mean... It's green too."</p><p> </p><p>He hoped his face reflected just how unimpressed by the comment he was.</p><p> </p><p>"There he is."</p><p> </p><p>She motioned with her head toward Lancelot who was hugging one of the dancers. He was smiling. It suited him.</p><p> </p><p>He started walking toward them and froze when he noticed Gawain. He smirked to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Lancelot composed himself and strutted toward them. He was kind of wobbly on his feet. Gawain was keenly familiar with the sensation. He knew how it feels to hate your legs with everything you have because they ache so much. Maybe fencers and ballet dancers do share some struggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Gawain, you came."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't decipher if Lancelot was more surprised or happy.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't miss it. It was really great- I mean you were really great."</p><p> </p><p>He gave him the flowers. Lancelot let out a quiet thank you, his ears render than the flowers Pym threw in the... he wanted to say trash, but he was pretty certain it was an umbrella holder.</p><p> </p><p>An award silence followed, he wasn't sure what to say and Lancelot didn't seem like the kind of guy that starts conversations.</p><p> </p><p>Lancelot tried subtly suggesting to Pym that she should leave. At least he probably thought it was subtle. Pym, who isn't familiar with the concept, started making a ringing noise with her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Lancelot closed his eyes. Clearly, this wasn't what he had in mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" Pym greeted the imaginary caller.</p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't even close to your ringtone."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Gawain, I'm on the phone."</p><p> </p><p>With that, she hurried away. But not before giving Lancelot one last encouraging thumbs up. Gawain was slightly concerned that Lancelot is going to combust on the spot with how tense and red he was. Gawain gave him the most calming smile he could muster. He wasn't the best at soothing. He was much more comfortable with hyping or insulting people.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been dancing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh, since I was about, uh, five I think,"</p><p> </p><p>They began walking toward the exit. It was already dark outside. How long was that ballet exactly?</p><p> </p><p>"I figured it must have been a long time. You were brilliant."</p><p> </p><p>"Th-thank you. How-how long have you been sword fighting?"</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't hold back the smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Fencing? Since I was seven or maybe eight."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, shit, fencing, sorry. I knew the word I just couldn't remember it. I am nervous." he rambled.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem fine to me."</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't. The guy was a mess. A beautiful, charming mess.</p><p> </p><p>He let out an unexpected laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for lying."</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Gawain's turn to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in comfortable silence. The street lights made Lancelot's face look even more like something Michelangelo might have sculpted. Not for the first time that evening did he wish he could take it in his hands and kissed him better than any dumbass poem could describe.</p><p>"Where are we going?" he asked after following Lancelot for he didn't know how many minutes.</p><p> </p><p>The guy was distracting, what can he do.</p><p> </p><p>"To the bus stop?"</p><p> </p><p>He gestured toward a sign a few meters away from them.</p><p> </p><p>"I can drive you."</p><p> </p><p>"No, that's -that's not necessary."</p><p> </p><p>"You, must be tired. Do you really want to stand here and then walk home?"</p><p>"</p><p>No, but I don't want to bother-."</p><p> </p><p>"I literally offered. C' mon blue eyes, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>It appears that nicknames work wonders on him.</p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>"You were new in school this year right?" Lancelot nodded and glanced out of the car window.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you go before?"</p><p> </p><p>He tensed and Gawain was suddenly feeling quite regretful that he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a Christian school."</p><p> </p><p>The short answer made it absolutely clear he didn't want to talk about it anymore. And Gawain wasn't going to pry. No matter how interested he was.</p><p> </p><p>They drove into a nice suburban area. Obviously new and modelled after what he presumed the "American dream" was supposed to look like. The houses were small, but they seemed home-y. A far cry from the monstrosities his neighbours called "modern" architecture.</p><p> </p><p>Just because your wife has a new face every other year doesn't mean you need to renovate the whole damn house along with her, Jared!</p><p> </p><p>"How come your parents didn't come to watch?"</p><p> </p><p>He really hoped this wasn't another sensitive topic and to his relief, Lancelot smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes they do. But Freya's working tonight which means Ban has to cook."</p><p> </p><p>Gawain didn't think either of his parents ever even tried cooking.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any siblings?"</p><p> </p><p>"A brother, they adopted us at the same time, Squirrel. I mean Percival."</p><p> </p><p>Oh, so he's adopted.</p><p> </p><p>"That's an interesting nickname."</p><p> </p><p>"You can say weird. I'm not even sure why he's called that, it's just always been a thing. Probably because he's short. Or has crooked teeth, I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>Gawain chuckled. So another interesting development. Lancelot is way more chatty than Gawain predicted. Hell, when he's relaxed, he talks more than Gawain. Which isn't hard to achieve, but still.</p><p> </p><p>"Does he like ballet?"</p><p> </p><p>Lancelot scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't even pretend he doesn't hate it. He's much more interested in bows and swords and all that other stupid stuff."</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he said it his wide eyes were on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, I didn't mean-"</p><p> </p><p>Gawain was chuckling again.</p><p> </p><p>"I agree, swords are stupid. That's why I compete in sabre."</p><p> </p><p>Gawain grinned and Lancelot rolled his eyes. He parked in front of his house. Now that the evening was over he realized how badly he wished it didn't have to end. He remembered Pym's warning and he knew what he wanted. He wasn't going to hurt him. He will-</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Lancelot blurted out and then refused to look at Gawain.</p><p> </p><p>Beat him to the punch, huh? Rude.</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, really. How do you feel about going to the cinema?"</p><p>"I- I haven't been in a long time. Sounds fun."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be there, so of course, it'll be fun."</p><p>Lancelot rolled his eyes again. Suddenly he leaned in and gave Gawain a kiss on the cheek. He smiled shyly.</p><p>Gawain better not be blushing right now or he's suing his blood vessels.</p><p> </p><p>"Call me, to set the, uhm, uh, hour for the.... date."</p><p> </p><p>Gawain managed to stutter out. Not as smooth as it sounded in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Lancelot nodded and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't look at his ass, don't look at his ass, don't look- damn it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He needed a few seconds to compose himself. Apparently, cheek kisses can get him going.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should start being more impulsive.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>